


Blue

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

They were a stunning, deep sapphire, with little flecks of gold, like lapis lazuli, staring out from beneath almost transparent lashes.

They pinned me like a butterfly and held me in place, stealing all the air from my lungs and leaving me dizzy.

Why had I never noticed it before? The dangerous cobalt they turned in anger, and the bright azure of joy. The dark colour that ringed each iris, making them magnetic in their intensity.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Ron asked.

I just nodded, because I was still lost in the blue of his eyes; falling far, falling fast.


End file.
